


没有深意的闽浙公路故事

by Yokuhitoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi
Summary: 如题，没有深意。





	没有深意的闽浙公路故事

**Author's Note:**

> 首次发布于2020年6月8日。

甘十七娘在那个夏天落榜了。

耶耶嬢嬢怜惜她，载着她一路南奔。路过雁荡山的时候，甘公说：“要不要去参拜？里面的山水很是优美。”

甘十七娘落的泪已经浸透了整个六月，此时对现世也别无期待。三人沿着溪口一路走，前面显现出一座双手合十的山，爬上去看，山洞里竟有一座俨然的庙。

甘家娘子怂恿女儿：“要抽签吗？你耶你嬢小时候都玩过了。”十七娘便投了塞钱，晃过了签筒，向洞里头的僧人兑了签来看。白瘦的僧人像一根木棍，木棍披了橘色的僧衣摇摇晃晃，从洞里一个柜子后摸出一张纸头来，上面是一首诗：

> 严冬草木正逢霜，如今宜在暗中藏。
> 
> 宽心等待风雪过，还君乾坤登雅堂。

嬢嬢看过了，不禁笑道：“这签不是如何解都可以吗？似是什么都没说。”又怕戳着了女儿的痛处，便噤声了。十七娘也只是把签叠好了，放进了包里。三人下山，背上全是盛夏爬山出的汗。

车子继续往南。出了雁荡山，就是武夷。山起山落，路上上下下，隧道接二连三，朝晖夕阴间，太阳和月亮也几次交替。甘公一路上都在说着“衣冠南渡”的故实，仿佛马上能走到武陵人迷失的境遇里去。甘十七娘头倚着车窗，启明星这样明亮，她想的却是“伤心庾开府，老作北朝臣”。只不过，走的是与庾信相反的方向罢了。

黄昏，车停在洛阳镇的洛阳桥。因为风景类洛阳得名的地方，上面的天空宁静，有榕树的香味。远处有晋江，是那个“晋”的晋，那些人的江。

甘十七娘他们走过好长的这座桥，下面惠安女打扮的女人在挖牡蛎。沿着洛阳河一路往下去，会是大海。大海上有勤劳的女人和古代的诗。嬢嬢在海来的风吹拂下发丝凌乱，盛夏暑气一并消失。

老实说，洛阳镇不像洛阳，嬢嬢的面孔上也已经爬上老态。面如满月的女人不再年轻。而晋江上南渡的中土人也再也没有能回到仅存留下名字的故乡。

再过几年，甘十七娘才会知道这都是宋明时代来人的自我标榜，一种对过往的想象。真正的南渡衣冠，或是在会稽求田问舍，把自己竹子一样种到了地里去，要不就是在台城化作了水蜜桃的汁液，最后剩下的，也在广陵和火光一起作灰与烟，消失在了长江里。洛阳是一种建构，永远辉煌，年轻，永远被视作回不去的故乡。

甘十七娘和甘公也曾几度赶马过洛阳，走一代代山陵使走过的路。山陵使曾经都是男人，其中一个面如冠玉的，在纷纭的故事中据说有几度球琼似的苟且。而在嵩山下纵马的甘十七娘，当时尚且不知道男女之事，又何况男子间的情事呢？

即便如此，甘十七娘还是有很多没有说完的话。

她想问问几天前山洞里的僧人，那签究竟是什么意思？倒也不是未来永劫，是为什么在盛夏会恰好看到冬天？为什么庸俗的模拟偈语会描绘雪？

她跟嬢嬢依靠着桥中心孤岛上巨大的榕树，落日并滩涂上劳作的女人缓缓消失，它身上的批帛在蓝紫色的傍晚的天空中浮动，透明，又沉重，沉重到太阳落下去很久都没有被它拉扯走，净在天际红红与黄黄。

榕树上蝉吱呀——吱呀——，消解在空气里，化作滩涂咸而潮湿的空气。远处洛阳镇，有人再贩卖四果汤。闽南话甘十七娘听不懂，但是心里有什么被击碎，像是防弹玻璃的破裂，碎片与碎片互相粘连着，噼里啪啦地掉到人肠胃腹间。


End file.
